Internet of Things (IoT) is nowadays used to fuse the physical and digital worlds by bringing different concepts and technical components together. Nowadays, IoT networks are used to create a seamless network of billions of wireless identifiable objects that communicate with one another through wired or wireless communication means. The era of IoT has lead to the creation of a new ecosystem in which smart devices are enabled to adapt to their respective environments, self-configure, self-maintain and self-repair.
Modern IoT devices provide limited support for the integration of third-party peripherals. In order to solve this problem, plug-and-play (PnP) devices are now being developed which include hardware and software components. PnP provides support for automatic integration of third-party peripherals. The PnP are constructed by stacking together various hardware modules including power sources, processing units and sensors. The main processing unit automatically identifies all the attached modules and adjusts own operation accordingly. The complete modularity of the PnP devices allows users to choose the required functionality from different sensor modules.
With the introduction of PnP IoT devices existing IoT ecosystem need changes to leverage the benefits of such devices. The current IoT ecosystem is inefficient to leverage the benefits of PnP devices in terms of platform communication and service offerings.